Phantom's Destructive Darkness
by Darkphantomgamer
Summary: The world is doomed. Dan Phantom has been born. Experience the ten years of destruction that Dan brought upon the world. As well as the rebellion against him. The League and Titans are obvious threats. However when small time heroes and ghosts band together to take down will the world survive. It's Dan Phantom against an alliance between two worlds. Who will survive?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I should be working on other stories so why am I writing this. Either way this idea popped into my head and I had to write about it. Now lets look in time to see what happened in those ten years Dan Phantom roamed the earth. Also Dan shall be called Phantom sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The feeling was incredible. Phantom could feel the ectoplasm rushing through his viens. Who knew that Plasmius had so much power. Power that was wasted on trying to seduce him and his mother. Phantom though, would put this power to good use. His body was fill of hate and despair. With his human half gone there was nobody to take it out on. _Wait a minute… _Phantom thought. _The so called heroes around the world can be entertaining. _ Phantom thought. A sinister grin came onto his blue face showing his fangs and forked tongue. His red eyes glowing.

They had called him a monster. A menace. A living embodiment of evil that shall just bring destruction. Normally he would ignore these statements. However, with all that's happened Dan was more happy than to show these people what a monster truly is.

Just then a wisp of red smoke escaped his nostrils. Looking back he saw the ghost animals Vlad experimented on.

" Perfect." He said. " Vlad's pets are well in need of some discipline." A sinister smirk was on his face. His red eyes glowed with bloodlust and his claws gleamed.

Rushing the pets Dan disposed of them quickly. Ectoplasm was on his claws and a blotch of it landed near his face. Phantom quickly licked it into his mouth. Flying upward and into a random direction Phantom took off.

Meanwhile in the ghost zone, a specter in a purple cloak watched the scene with remorseful eyes.

" The fall of Danny Phantom begins." Turning around he watched a young boy with a green jacket decorated with a 10 defeat a alien.

" I'll have to contact Paradox about this. He's the only one that can interfere so much." The time master said. His first apprentice also chose to take a boy who could change fate.

_Like father like son. _Clockwork thought. He looked at Dan who like Vlad in his early years was a ruthless being who killed.

" Like father like son indeed."

**AN: Done. Hope you enjoyed this. Also about Paradox. I thought since Clockwork didn't like the idea of some messing with time he taught Paradox about the do's and don't's. Also Paradox sort of became Clockworks representative seeing how he couldn't interfere so yeah. Review and tell me how I did. Also tell me who you want to see Dan go up against. Later-DPG**


	2. Chapter 2: Tragedy of Tremorton

**AN: The story of Dan's terror continues. Now let's see the destruction that Dan will bring.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Flying through the air Dan knew he was going faster than he ever went before. Looking down he saw he was above a city. Looking down he saw the sign of the city. Tremorton. Time to cause some chaos.

Dan soared through the air. Letting fly his ghost rays at buildings. Destroying them to rubble. People screamed when they saw Dan and fled the area. The ghost simply fired at them. Those who were lucky were only missing a limb and bleeding. Others weren't.

The sound of sirens alerted Dan of the police. A fat man came out with a speaker.

"Put your hands behind your head!" he roared. Dan obliged and put his hands behind his head. The officer looked confused before two ghost rays blasted through his forehead. He dropped to the ground unceremonly. The other police officers looked shocked as they stared at Dan who's eyes was drifting green smoke.

" He never did say anything about the eyes." The evil ghost said. A smirk on his features. That was all it took before the police fired their guns at Dan.

Bullets couldn't harm him. Moving at 200 mph Dan appeared in front of an officer before any of the bullets could hit him. The man looked scared before Dan cut him open with his claws. Rushing for the others a sinister laugh escaped Dan. He finished off the last off them when a red blast hit his back. Turning around he was met with men in black and silver suits riding flying motorbikes.

" This is Skyway patrol! Lethal force has been authorized! Stand down!" Dan laughed.

" Why would I stand down, when I haven't even stretched yet?" Dan asked.

The last thing the man saw was red eyes.

Meanwhile, a robot girl in blue and silver just finished dropping off her three friends.

" Thanks for that Jenny. That convention rocked." Brad said.

" The robots were completely amazing!" Tuck yelled.

" Please! The ai was off and not to mention…" he was cut off when they reached a street. Dead bodies littered the street.

" Who did this?" Jenny, XJ9, asked. Her answer came in the form of an explosion. Activating her jets she took off towards the action. The three friend shared a look before rushing off towards Jenny's house.

Jenny soared through the skies racing towards her goal. Whoever this person was would regret coming to her city. She looked down to see a figure holding a skyway patrol agent by the neck. She raised one of her palms and blasted the figure. Sending it into a building. Landing down she looked down at the agent. He had claw marks on his face and his side was bleeding profusely. She laid him down.

" Where does it hurt?" She asked. The agent looked up at her before coughing out blood and talking.

" Don't… try. I… won't.. make… it. Just… be careful. That… _thing_… is… after…blood." Jenny looked confused before replying.

" Don't worry I've beaten…" her reply was cut short when she was thrown into a building.

Getting up Jenny was tackled and flown threw the wall of the building. And another. And another. And another. Jenny caught enough of her surrondings until she blasted the tackler off her. Landing and getting into a stance she observed the attacker.

Instead of an alien it was a fifteen year old boy. A boy that looked downright scary. The body was covered in a black and white jumpsuit with white boots, belt, gloves, and collar. The face was a sickly blue with red cracks spread the face. The eyes was bloody red. The hair was an inferno of white flames. The main thing that stood out to Jenny though was the DP symbol located on the chest. She was looking through her information banks to locate the symbol.

Finally the teenager stood up and looked at Jenny. Assessing her. Until he laughed.

" Oh… this is rich! A _hero_!" He spat out the word hero like a poison.

" So what's your name? Metal-women? Tin-buster? Mighty-metal?!" Dan finished. And that wasn't the only thing.

" What are you doing here _Danny Phantom_?" Jenny asked. Dan shut up and looked at her.

" Danny Phantom is gone! Erased from this planet! All that remains is a _Phantom!_"  
" What are you doing here?" she asked again. Dan smirked.

" You know. Just having some fun. Why are you gonna fight me?" Jenny's response was for her a laser at Dan. The ghost easily dodged it.

" A fight it is!" Jenny charged Dan landing a punch on the ghost sending him flying back. She raced after him and tried to hit him again but Dan caught saw this coming and countered. Landing a punch to her side. Then the ghost grabbed her and threw her into the bank.

Jenny got back up and saw Dan rushing towards her. She transformed her left hand into a laser rifle. Firing many shots at Dan. The ghost dodged them as he shot a ghost ray at the robot. Jenny put up a shield as the blast neared it. She stopped the blast but her shield exploded. Dan got near her and punched her jaw. Sending her down the hallway and through more walls. Dan flew at her but Jenny waited. Her ultra computer brain calculating the right moment. Now! Her fists transformed into giant hands with spikes on them. She punched Dan sending him through a wall.

Jenny then continued her charge. Smashing Dan's face in until the ghost stopped her fist with his hand. He closed his hand crunching Jenny's fist before he threw her into the wall. Next he blasted her with a ghost ray. Making her break the wall and tumble into the football field. Dan charged at her and Jenny swung again. This time though Dan was prepared. He caught both of her fists and blasted her in the head with ghost rays from his head. The force sent her back. The fists transformed into a giant hammer. Dan smirked.

" You just keep on pulling out new toys don't you. I wonder how long it will take me to break all you toys?!" With that they both rushed. Jenny swung the hammer at Dan but he easily caught it. He pulled it way from Jenny and hit her with it. Jenny smirked as the self-destruct on the hammer went off.

Both were unaware of the news helicopter filming the battle.

When the three friends reached Jenny's house they found Nora Wakeman sitting in front of the television. She didn't say anything and just motioned for them to come and watch. They did and wished they hadn't. The T.V showed Jenny fighting a teenage boy that looked straight from a horror movie. Judging from the video Jenny was losing. So the four sat all praying for Jenny to survive. Sheldon on, the other hand, was waiting for his suit.

As the self destruct on the hammer went off smoke covered the area. Then a white glove waved the smoke away and Dan Phantom walked out of the smoke. His fists alit with green energy. Jenny's hands changed into a sword and a shield made of four spinning blades. Jenny charged swinging her sword at Dan. The latter swerved to the right to dodge the blade. After that he delivered a punch a Jenny's side. Making a dent in the armor. Jenny responded by firing a kick at Dan. He caught it and flipped Jenny into the ground. The force making a crater.

Jenny quickly used her jets to try to get some distance but was stopped. She looked down to see Dan had chained her foot to a sticky green substance. He pulled her down and she landed face first on the ground. She got back up with her weapons but a green ray struck her hand. Destroying her weapons. Looking down at her hands she reliazed they were damaged but she could still move them. As Dan approached multiple arms shot out of her arms each holding a sword. She attacked Dan who simply stood still. Imagine her surprise when her attacks went through him. Dan then turned tangible and released a charged ghost ray at Jenny. Sending her back into a building and destroying her extra arms. Dan didn't stop there though. He grabbed Jenny and unleashed a flurry of hits against her. Even smashing her against her against the sides of buildings as he flew. Finally they stopped and Dan threw Jenny into a side of a restaurant.

The robot quickly looked up to see Dan floating there.  
"Is that all?" he asked. Jenny quickly got back up and charged Dan. The ghost tried to dodge but Jenny landed a hit on the ghost. Sending him reeling. Before he steady himself the shoulders of the robot opened up revealing rocket launchers. She aimed them all at Dan and fired. Smoke covering the area.  
" You know... this is turning out to be like Skulker. Only longer." Dan said coming out of the smoke. Not a single scratch on him. More missiles fired at Dan but he created a dome ghost shield to protect himself. After that he swung at Jenny with a powerful punch. The blow making a dent in her armor. As the ghost swung again the martial arts program in Jenny activated. She caught the punch and threw Dan over her shoulder. The villain crashed into a building.

Getting up Dan's eyes glowed red. A growl escaped his throat. More of Jenny's arsenal opened up and she fired at Dan. The ghost simply flew straight ahead and turned intangible. The weapons passing harmless through him. When he reached Jenny he turned tangible and slashed at her with his claws. A set of cuts along her chest. Dan didn't let up and continued to slash at her. Multiple slash marks now decorated Jenny's body. Dan finished it by grabbing her and flying her into a building. The civilians inside quickly fled. Jenny though was quickly losing power. Firing an array at bombs at Dan she secretly threw in a disk in there. Dan simply created a shield to block the bombs and caught the disk in his hand. He looked at Jenny with a confused face before the disk exploded and Dan was encased in ice. That only lasted for a moment though as it started glowing green. An explosion of ecto-energy consumed Jenny and she was pushed out of the building onto the street below. She didn't have any time to process before a foot slammed down on her stomach. Dan was there with his white boot planted firmly on Jenny. The metal caving in. With her computer brain working fast Jenny was able transform her hand into a laser cannon. She blasted it at Dan and sent the ghost flying.

Jenny's entire body transformed into weapons. Fully intent on hitting Dan with everything she had. Dan only smirked as he charged once again.

Jenny was thrown into the side of the local restaurant. Multiple cuts and dents were located in her armor. Her hud showed she was in critical condition and her power was at 3%. Dan came down to stand in front of her. He seemed to have taken no damage and wore a sinister smile.  
" So your finally done." he said. In that moment she knew what she had to do. She started her self-destruct.  
" No. My power core has initiated self destruct. Your done for." Dan only smirked as his hand went through Jenny and started rummaging through her inner workings. Finally he grabbed her power core and took it out.  
" You mean this?" He flew high into the sky and threw the power core straight into core before blasting it with a ghost ray. It exploded but Dan simply turned intangible. He flew back down to Jenny.

Dan floated above her. A sinister smile on his face.

" Seven minutes. That's how long it took me to break all you toys." As he descended Jenny released a special frequency. Her ears rubbed together and a sound so loud that the nearby glass shattered. Dan was clutching his ears in pain.

" Shut up!" he roared.

" **Shut up!" **he said again.

"**Shut up!"**

"**SHUT UPPPP!**" he yelled. His voice was so powerful that the building on top of Jenny fell down and hit her. Dan just phased her out and tore off her ears. As he was about to deliver a final blow something rammed into him. He turned to see the Silver Shell before XJ units 1-8 rammed him through several buildings.

Jenny looked up to see Sheldon.

" Sheldon… get away." She said.

" Not without you." He said. Sounding more determined than ever.

" He's… too…strong." As Sheldon was about to reply a shout cut them off. He looked back to see Phantom racing towards him. Part of the robots hanging off him and his claws stretched outward.

Before Sheldon could even think Phantom's claws penetrated the armor and smashed him into a building. Dan took his claws out and green energy surrounded him and suddenly there were four of him. Each one grabbed a limb and pulled. Within a few seconds the limbs came off. They merged back into one.

Phantom then tore open the chest and pulled Sheldon out by the throat. He flew a foot into the air and looked downwards at him. His red eyes suddenly started glowing red and soon it was a pupil less glowing bloody red. He unleashed ghost rays from his eyes and burned Sheldon's brain. He dropped the dead body onto the turned to look at Jenny who's eyes were showing shock. He rushed her and Jenny shut down as the claws striked her.

Looking around Phantom saw that everything was quiet. He looked at Jenny. That was all this town had to offer. All though, the fight was something he never experienced before. And the feeling he had when he had Sheldon in his grasp and knew that Sheldon was aware he was going to die. But that he had no power to prevent it. Flying out of the town towards his next destination Dan hoped that there were more heroes. What was the use of all this power without some toys to test it on. He left Tremorton and that day would go down in many different names. The tragedy of Tremorton, the signal of death, reign of Phantom, beginning of end and Dan's favorite. Phantom's Wrath.

**AN: Done. Hope you liked this chapter. Poor Jenny and Sheldon. I flipped a coin and either it was them or Kim Possible. So yeah. Sorry if I got Jenny wrong I was more worried about the fight. Anyway next chapter is Kim Possible. Remember to me who you want to see Dan fight. Also review.**

**Review Reply**

**Inviso-Al: Slow down there. To answer your questions there will be members of young justice but this is set in TT time. So Superboy, Mgann, and more will be apart of yj except for Robin and KF. Everything else is a yes except fot the avengers. As for episodes its seasons 1-3 then TUE. No PP**


End file.
